Shopping and Sexcapades
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have some fun shopping for Halloween costumes. Blaine convinces Kurt to try on the classic Frank N. Furter outfit from Rock Horror, and sexy things happen from there. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea mainly came from Rocky Horror Glee. I'm not trying to take anything away from Chris Colfer, because he was a fantastic Riff Raff, but once the mental images for this story came into my head, they wouldn't go away until I put it down on paper (and by "put it down on paper" I mean "typed it into a Word document and uploaded it here for your reading pleasure.")**

Explicit slash. I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Rocky Horror, blah, blah, blah.

SHOPPING AND SEXCAPADES

"Really, now." Kurt grabbed one of the polyester sleeves of the costume on the rack in front of him and made a face. "A Twister game costume? You might as well buy the game and wrap the game sheet around yourself. Either way, you'd still look ridiculous."

Blaine had to laugh a little bit at his boyfriend's annoyance at the fact that he couldn't find _anything_ to wear to Puck's annual Halloween bash in this store. "It's Halloween, Kurt," he chuckled. "You're _supposed_ to look ridiculous. Do you think anybody would really wear this crap every day?" he asked, gesturing to the heinous selections of clothing on the racks surrounding them.

Kurt shuddered at the thought of that; Blaine laughed again and took the soprano's hand. "Come on. Maybe they have some better stuff in the back."

"They'd better," Kurt mumbled as he allowed himself to be dragged to the back of the store. He was starting to lose hope, and if he didn't find a costume soon, he was about to just forget the whole thing. It wasn't going to be _that_ fun of a party, after all...most likely just the typical high school party, but populated by students dressed as Playboy bunnies and Jersey Shore cast members. Yawn.

But if he left the store now, there was no other choice but going back to his house to work on the huge pile of homework that had been sitting on his desk all weekend. Walking around a tacky costume store hand-in-hand with his boyfriend as they perused the gaudy merchandise? Definitely preferable.

"Hey, didn't you guys do Rocky Horror at McKinley?" Blaine wondered out loud as they began to pass a display of costumes featuring characters from the classic musical thriller.

Kurt smiled at the memory. "Yeah, we did," he mused, letting go of Blaine's hand and wandering back over towards the display. After looking over the selections for a few seconds, he frowned. "They don't have him, though..."

"They don't have who?" Blaine came over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder as he, too, looked at the costumes.

"Riff Raff. I played him," Kurt explained. He reached out to flip through the costumes near the back of display and pursed his lips. "Nope. They don't have any, maybe they sold out or something."

"You should try one of these on anyway, just for the heck of it...," Kurt could feel Blaine's cheek turning up into a wicked smirk as he spoke, and he had to wonder what, exactly, the older boy had in mind - but it didn't take him long to figure out what was on Blaine's mind. For the first time, he took a good look at the costume that was hanging up directly in front of him - an exact replica of Tim Curry's classic Frank N. Furter getup.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he realized what Blaine must have in mind. "No. Absolutely not," he said, shaking his head so fervently that Blaine flinched away from him.

Blaine didn't say anything at first, just reached out and grabbed the costume off the rack. "Please?" he asked with the widest eyes and biggest pout that would disesteem a baby Basset hound faster than Kurt could say _Donatella Versace_. He held the costume out towards Kurt, not letting those wide puppy-dog eyes break his boyfriend's gaze.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned around, standing on his tiptoes to playfully bite Blaine's still-pouting bottom lip. "You know I can't resist you," he murmured into his boyfriend's mouth as he kissed him.

"So you'll do it?" Blaine was probably more excited about this than necessary, he knew, but he didn't care. And when Kurt simply nodded, he transferred the costume he was still holding into the soprano's hands. Kurt shot Blaine a wink over his shoulder as he stepped into the dressing room, not giving the older boy time to react to his sexiness before he shut the door to the tiny stall behind himself.

Once inside the changing room, Kurt quickly stripped down out of his Dalton uniform - he and Blaine had come here right from school - and changed into the leather corset, black briefs with garter straps, and fishnet stockings as quickly as possible. Dangling around the hanger was a pair of stiletto heels not unlike those traditionally worn by the transvestite in the show, so Kurt sighed and put those on as well. And of course, whoever had put this costume together just _had_ to be thorough, because they'd also thought to include a tube of dark lipstick in a little plastic baggie that was clipped to the hanger as well. Kurt put on the lipstick and snapped on the black fingerless gloves before neatly folding up his school uniform. The whole time he was getting ready, he made a point not to look at his reflection in the tall mirror, knowing that the sight of himself in such a getup might send him into an irreversible shock. Finally, he took a deep breath and pulled open the door to step back out into the store.

Blaine had turned around and was flipping absentmindedly through the rest of the costumes on the Rocky Horror display, so his back was to the dressing rooms when Kurt emerged. He smiled to himself when he heard the quiet creak of the door opening and turned around just in time to see the first fishnetted-and-stilletoed leg step out the door.

"Oh...my god."

Blaine hadn't even realized he'd spoken these words out loud until after Kurt had stepped into his full view with a beautiful smile curling at the corners of his lips - which, by the way, were painted dark with some lipstick that Blaine hadn't even noticed was included with the costume. _Or_ _lack__ of costume_, Blaine realized happily as he was well aware of the fact that Kurt was wearing next to nothing. It was the least amount of clothes he'd seen his boyfriend in since they started dating two and a half months ago, and right now Blaine found himself wanting to get Kurt out of his minimal attire and just ravish him right then and there.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Happy now?" he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against the older boy's neck - something that was harder than he'd thought it would be, considering he was a full six inches taller than Blaine in these ridiculous heels. Kurt was extremely thankful that the small store was empty, save for himself, Blaine, and the lone cashier at the front, who couldn't see them behind the multitude of costume racks and was only there to get paid, anyway, he didn't care what the hell the customers did as long as they bought something.

"Dressing room...now...," Blaine gasped as Kurt sunk his teeth into his neck. He'd somehow managed to get completely hard in the thirty seconds it had been since Kurt reappeared in this glorious outfit. He'd have to take care of that somehow...and what better way to do so than with the beautiful boy himself there to help out?

Kurt smiled and slipped away from Blaine just enough so that his boyfriend could place both hands on his ass - which looked fucking fantastic in the leather briefs, by the way - and push him gently but forcefully back into the tiny room from which he'd just emerged. This time, Blaine stepped into the room with him, shutting and locking the door behind the two of them before turning his attention to Kurt.

The second they were completely alone, Blaine reached up and captured Kurt's dark lips in a passionate kiss, a kiss that soon turned into Kurt sucking on Blaine's tongue, which was as far down the soprano's throat as it would go. Blaine writhed against Kurt, trying to bring himself even closer - their bodies were pressed right up against each other's, but this still wasn't close enough for Blaine. After a while, he couldn't breathe, so he reluctantly broke the kiss, but Kurt kept on going. His lips didn't leave Blaine's skin; he kept on kissing down the edge of his jaw, over the length of his neck. His fingers reached up to unknot Blaine's school uniform tie and toss it carelessly aside; they continued working at the top few buttons of his shirt, undoing those so his lips could reach the top of his chest.

"My god, Kurt...so fucking hot," Blaine gasped as Kurt continued undoing more buttons and kissing more skin, getting further and further down Blaine's chest as he did so. His own fingers reached down to tangle themselves around a few locks of Kurt's hair. "I want to..."

Kurt smiled as he stood back up straight, having unbuttoned the last button and kissed all the way down Blaine's chest to his stomach. "What do you want?" he murmured, sliding Blaine's school blazer off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor behind him.

Blaine was about to reply, but the verbal response he'd been about to emit was replaced at the last second by a tiny sound of pleasure from somewhere in the back of his throat. Kurt had hooked one long, almost-bare leg around Blaine's waist and was bending the leg that still remained on the ground, so that the massive erection that was tenting the front of those tiny leather briefs was rubbing against Blaine's thigh. All of a sudden, it was very clear to Blaine what he wanted.

"I want your cock," he panted as Kurt continued rubbing himself against his thigh, looking down to watch the beautiful friction happen. "Look how fucking huge you are...fucking _want_ it, dammit, Kurt."

"What do you want to do with it?" Kurt whispered teasingly, his lips brushing the side of Blaine's face as he spoke. As the words left his mouth, he drew a long lick up Blaine's cheek towards his temple, causing the other boy to arch against him even more.

"Wanna touch it..." There was more that Blaine wanted to do, but he figured this would be a good place to start - plus, he lost a little bit of coherency as Kurt started to take his next action.

"Oh." Kurt pulled completely away from Blaine, who made a tiny sound of protest but didn't say a word. He smirked; the lipstick he'd applied was now smeared around his mouth in the sexiest way possible. And before Blaine knew what was happening, Kurt was taking himself out of the leather briefs and lazily trailing the fingertips of one hand up the entire length. "Like this?"

"Kurt, _fuck_." Blaine knew he probably could have come just at the mere sight of Kurt touching himself; it took every single remaining ounce of his willpower to tell himself not to do so just yet. "Yes, like that."

With his free hand, Kurt reached up and tugged down the strapless black corset just enough to expose the top of his chest. "I do this all the time," he explained languidly as he rubbed his own nipples to hardness. "_I_ like it. Do you?"

Blaine could only stagger backwards and sit on the small bench in the corner of the room as he watched Kurt. The hand around his cock had wrapped around the length and was pumping slowly - Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of it, that hand sliding up and down, up and down that fucking huge cock.

"You _do_ like that." Kurt giggled quietly as he noticed how distracted Blaine was. He fluttered his eyelashes, giving off a look of pure innocence, when they both knew that innocence was his antithesis at the moment. "What else do you want to do to me?"

"I wanna taste you," Blaine responded deliriously as Kurt stepped closer to where he was sitting on the edge of the bench. "Wanna put your whole cock down my throat...I was right, you're _big_ for such a little boy."

Kurt smiled dreamily, still deliberately stroking himself as he wandered back away from Blaine, towards the door of the tiny room. "You know, I wonder if anyone else came into the store," he mused. "Wonder if they can hear what we're up to in here."

"We would have heard if someone came in...that little bell on the door jingles whenever someone opens it," Blaine explained, then shook his head. "Why the hell do I even_ care_? Now get your hot ass over here so I can fucking suck you off."

"I like it when you say dirty things to me," Kurt said with the tiniest, most seductive smile as he stepped closer to Blaine. The older boy was still sitting, so as Kurt approached him, that pretty cock of his was right at eye level. Blaine couldn't restrain himself any longer; he reached out and grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling his boyfriend even closer towards him, and took the entire length right into his mouth.

"Blaine..._oh_," Kurt moaned quietly but sexily as he felt himself in the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth. His fingers clutched in Blaine's hair, holding the other boy against him - not that Blaine minded at _all_. Kurt tasted better than Blaine had ever dreamed he would, and he was so _big_, he filled his entire mouth...

"Fuck, Blaine. God, _yes_. Yes. Don't stop, _ohhhhh_...," Kurt babbled as Blaine hummed around his cock. He felt the other boy's tongue swirling around the head, and he knew it wasn't going to be much longer before he came.

Blaine had to try his hardest to hold back a smile as he kept doing what he was doing. He sucked teasingly on the tip of Kurt's length for a little while, thoroughly enjoying all the hot little noises Kurt was making as he did so, before taking the entire thing in his mouth again. He knew Kurt was going to come any time now, and although he knew he would have loved to keep him in his mouth for much longer, he also decided that they probably had better get out of the dressing room before the cashier at the front of the store realized how long they'd been in there together.

"Come for me," he mumbled, his mouth full of Kurt.

Kurt did as he was told, choking back a scream as he released into Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed him eagerly, immediately discovering how much he loved Kurt's taste. As he swallowed the last drop and Kurt's fingers tightened in his hair, supporting himself so as not to fall over from the intensity of what had just happened, he slid his mouth off of Kurt's spent length and stood up to take his boyfriend in his arms.

"And how'd you like that?" Kurt whispered with a smile as Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's own.

Blaine licked his lips before closing the small distance between his mouth and Kurt's. "Delicious," he whispered into the kiss; Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's lips.

"We should get going...there are more things I want to do that wouldn't be appropriate in here." Blaine winked as he re-buttoned his shirt and slipped his blazer back on over his shoulders.

"Like what we just did _was _appropriate." Kurt laughed as he looped Blaine's tie around his neck and fastened it for him. Then, since he couldn't exactly leave the store in the clothes he was wearing, he stripped out of them slowly, simply for Blaine's benefit, and changed back into his school uniform. Looking in the mirror, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand to get rid of the rest of the dark lipstick that remained, then put the entire costume back on the hanger and opened the door that led back out into The Real World.

Everything was exactly as they'd left it. The store was still void of customers besides themselves, and as Kurt peered warily around the costume racks, he could see the cashier falling asleep at the register, his iPod headphones plugged into his ears just as they'd been earlier.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blaine called after Kurt, who was striding towards the cashier's counter at the front of the store with the previously-unwanted costume still in his hands.

"To check out." Kurt shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I found a costume for Puck's party."

* * *

**Review? -makes puppy dog face similar to Blaine's in this story-**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand...I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to this, but many of you kindly requested I write one in which Blaine jumps Kurt's bones. And if you couldn't tell by that last sentence, yes, this is major smut (with a somewhat fluffy ending). Happy reading.**

"Tell me again why I'm wearing this," Kurt mumbled down to Blaine as they stepped through the wide-open front door to Noah Puckerman's house, into the party that was already in full swing. "It's forty-five degrees outside. I'm practically naked."

Blaine smirked up at his boyfriend, who was about half a foot taller than him in the stilettos he wore as part of his costume. "Last I checked, you're not the one wearing nothing but skimpy gold shorts." He snapped the waistband of said tiny shorts just a little bit, knowing that if Kurt hadn't climbed on top of him and smothered his entire body with kisses in an attempt to convince him, he wouldn't even _be _at this party. Especially not dressed as Rocky from the classic musical thriller.

"Oh, don't complain...you look sexy." Kurt slapped his boyfriend's ass as if to exemplify this as they pushed through the crowd, turning quite a few heads in the process.

"Speak for yourself...okay, now this wig is really freaking itchy. Mind if I take it off?" Blaine reached up under the horrendously itchy blonde wig to scratch the side of his head as they continued making their way through the crowded front hallway, through the kitchen and into the living room, which was still stuffed with people but to a lesser capacity.

"Only if you promise to take off the rest of your costume later," Kurt said in a sexy whisper, bending his face down close to Blaine's. It was hard to resist the urge to say _I told you so_ - the inevitable itchiness was exactly why Kurt himself had decided to forgo a wig.

Blaine took off the offending wig and reached over to place it on the head of some passed-out drunk McKinley football player who had fallen fast asleep with his face pressed up against the wooden kitchen table, despite the loud white noise surrounding him. The football player snored audibly as Blaine turned back to Kurt with a seductive smile, standing on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around the much-taller-than-usual boy's neck. "I promise," he whispered into Kurt's mouth, Kurt already having begun to attack Blaine's lips with his own. "Only if you do the same."

They stood there for a long time, tongues meeting in a slippery caress as they made out right in the middle of Puck's crowded kitchen. Their relationship had become quite sexual ever since that wonderful experience in the Halloween store dressing room about a week and a half ago. In fact, that day after they'd left the store, they'd gone back to their shared dorm at Dalton, locked the door, and made wild love in Kurt's bed. The same had happened every single night since. Even though neither of them drank, they both planned on getting plenty intoxicated tonight - on each other. All they had to do was find somewhere they could be alone...

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen soon, because right as Blaine was starting to rub his now-massive erection against Kurt's thigh, the younger boy gasped a tiny little shriek right into his mouth. Blaine immediately pulled away from the kiss and looked over Kurt's shoulder...right into the deer-in-the-headlights eyes of a tall, skinny, pale girl who was probably supposed to be dressed as Snooki, but didn't really fit the part at all. Her eyes were wide and her right hand was frozen right on Kurt's ass, in the process of giving it a flirtatious squeeze. As she looked back at Blaine, probably trying to figure out who in the hell this lucky-ass guy dressed as Rocky was, her mouth fell open a little bit, but she still didn't move her hand.

Blaine kept his eyes locked on the girl's as he tentatively reached behind Kurt, picking her hand up off his boyfriend's ass, holding it hesitantly between the tips of his thumb and index finger, as if he didn't want to touch it. He placed her hand gently at her side and placed his own hand back on Kurt's ass, rubbing it slowly as she raised one eyebrow.

"_Mine_," Blaine said firmly and slowly, as if talking to a small child. He stared at her until she nodded, eyes still impossibly wide. Blaine smiled politely at her. "Thanks for understanding," he said, and she backed away slowly as Kurt proceeded to eat Blaine's face off once again.

"Who was that?" Kurt broke the kiss breathlessly as soon as the girl was out of earshot.

Blaine shrugged. "Beats me. I don't know anyone at McKinley except you and New Directions, and she didn't look like any of them." He lowered his voice as his face moved back in, closer to Kurt's. "Although I can't say I blame her. Those fishnets and tiny little shorts do sinful things to that hot ass of yours."

"And _your_ tiny little shorts don't do the same thing?" Kurt asked, then yelped and giggled against Blaine's lips as the dark-haired boy pulled him into another deep kiss.

This kiss didn't last much longer either, because once again, Kurt pulled away in shock as he felt another hand, one that was not Blaine's, on his ass. He gasped a little bit and broke the kiss, turning around just as some jock Kurt had never seen before was lifting his hand off his ass.

"Excuse me?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at the tough-looking kid. "Do I know you?"

"Come find me when your boyfriend's not around." The much-larger boy winked and took a swig from the red plastic cup he held as he turned to head out into the living room.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I've been felt up by random strangers more in the past thirty seconds than ever before in my life." he commented as he turned back to Blaine, his tone as monotonous as if he'd just been talking about the weather.

"I guess nobody's getting the hint?" Blaine suggested, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile as he grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him out into the jam-packed living room, where the party was in full swing. "Come on. I don't think it's quite obvious to everyone yet that you're _mine_."

They pushed past the gyrating bodies that moved to the pulsating beat of the deafening music. Tucked in the corner of the room was a leather sofa that had been pushed out of the way for the party, and it was towards this couch that Blaine was now pulling Kurt. Half the couch was empty; the other half was occupied by Mercedes, who was chatting amiably with Artie, who had parked his wheelchair next to the armrest.

"Hi, Kurt!" Mercedes called over the music as her best friend and his boyfriend approached the couch. When he didn't respond, she figured he must not have heard her, so she tried again. "Kurt! Hey!"

Still no response, and when she looked at Kurt's face, she could see why. Mercedes knew for a fact that Kurt didn't drink - that's just how he rolled - but the expression on his face could only be described in two words: love drunk.

He was staring after Blaine with his eyes wide and an excited smile lighting up his face, similar to how a little kid would probably look on Christmas morning. Blaine, still holding onto Kurt's hand, sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Mercedes and pulled Kurt on top of him. Like, _literally_ on top of him. Kurt was straddling his boyfriend, kneeling with one leg on either side of his waist, pressed chest-to-chest with him as he proceeded to stick his tongue down Blaine's throat.

"Um...hey there, Kurt," Mercedes mumbled, knowing he didn't hear her. Well _this_ was a side of him that probably wasn't seen by many people (save for Blaine). And yet here he was - her scantily-clad gay friend making out with another scantily-clad gay boy about three feet away from her. She frowned and scooted further away from them to give them their space, closer to where Artie was leaning over the armrest.

"I think they want this couch to themselves so they can start getting it on," Artie said simply.

Mercedes glanced back over at the two of them just as Kurt was beginning to grind down against Blaine's hips. "Yeah, good idea," she muttered to the boy in the wheelchair, following him as he rolled himself through the crowd towards the kitchen.

Blaine, still involved in the kiss (and quite frankly, getting really fucking hard) still somehow managed to notice the pressure lifting from the other side of the couch as somebody stood up. He broke away and raised one eyebrow as he looked at Kurt. "Was there someone just sitting here?"

"Who cares." Kurt was still delirious from the previous kiss as he pulled Blaine into another one, and it wasn't long before Blaine realized he didn't.

Still, before long Blaine could feel the weight of another body sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. Make that _two_ other bodies. He half-opened one eye, out of curiosity, to glance over at who it was, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw that Sam and Quinn had similar ideas to himself and Kurt. Not that Quinn would let things go much further than the point they were at now, but still. Blaine decided he needed to be completely alone with Kurt, right _now_.

"Come upstairs with me," Blaine growled into Kurt's lips, slowly breaking the kiss. The younger boy smiled and stood up, adjusting his corset that had become slightly askew in the heat of the moment. Blaine stood up as well and took Kurt's hand, this time leading him towards the staircase in the front hallway and up said stairs, finally through the door that led into the very first room on the second floor.

He flipped on the light as he kicked the door shut behind them. They were in a bathroom. Blaine was just about to click the lock shut when, from somewhere behind him, came the hottest sound he'd ever heard.

"Blaine...," The dark-haired boy whirled around and found himself looking at Kurt, who was perched on the sink with a tantalizing expression of lust written all over his face. He tipped his head to one side and gave Blaine a tiny smile. "Come here, would you?"

Blaine did as he was told, stepping as close as possible to the small counter on which Kurt sat. The soprano had something of a wicked glint in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and his legs around his waist, scooting forward on the sink so that he was completely against Blaine as much as possible.

"You know...," Kurt said in a low whisper, rubbing one hand down Blaine's naked chest and down towards the waistband of the only article of clothing he wore. "You _did_ promise me something at the beginning of the party."

"I did, didn't I?" Blaine asked, knowing perfectly well that he had, and Kurt nodded. "I should probably keep my word on that promise right about now."

Kurt's voice was even lower as he spoke before pulling Blaine into a heated kiss. "Yes. You should."

...

There was only one thing on Finn Hudson's mind as he raced through Puck's house in a frenzied panic, and that was this:

_Shit, I need to find a bathroom before I explode_.

It had been a while since he'd been over at Puck's, so it took him a few moments before he remembered where the nearest bathroom was...he was in the front hallway, close to the stairs. There was a bathroom right at the top of the stairs on the second floor. Awesome. Finn tripped multiple times in his crazy rush to get to the top of the steps. The door was closed, but thankfully there wasn't a line.

He knocked once on the door just to check. "Anybody in there?"

Nobody verbally responded - at least, not as far as he could hear. It was quieter up here, but his ears were still ringing from having spent much of his time in the center of the party in the living room where the music was loudest. Finn shrugged and reached for the doorknob.

He was just in the process of pulling the door open when he heard a cry of "God, Hummel, so fucking tight!" from inside the bathroom. Finn had the sudden feeling of his stomach dropping into his feet, but it was too late. A fraction of a nanosecond later, he was standing in the doorway and looking in at a very naked Blaine, standing in front of the sink and thrusting into a very naked Kurt, who was sitting on the edge of the counter.

"Mmmm, I love the way you feel inside me," Kurt moaned, then made some incredibly sexy-sounding noise that would have reduced a porn star to tears of shame. He was wearing nothing but the silver stilettos he'd donned as part of his costume; his legs were wrapped around Blaine's waist, pulling him deep inside.

"Didn't need to know that...," Finn mumbled, beginning to step away from the door and give the boys some privacy. He made a mental note _not_ to touch this sink the next time he came over to Puck's. Maybe it would be better just to not go in this bathroom at all.

The sound of another voice snapped Kurt somewhat out of Blaine Land and he turned to look at his stepbrother. "Oh, hello FinnAHHHMYGODBLAINE." The dark-haired boy either hadn't noticed Finn's interruption, or was pretending not to notice. He kept thrusting into Kurt, pounding harder and harder.

"Do you mind...oh, Blaine, _yes_!...giving us..._ohhhh_...some...privacy?" Then, to Blaine, "Oh, _yes_, you know just where to get me...oh _god_ yes!"

Finn, having just seen _way_ more of his stepbrother and the boyfriend of said brother than he'd ever wanted to, rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and muttered something that sounded like, "Scarred for life," under his breath as he backed away slowly. In his stupor, he'd forgotten to shut the door.

Kurt, choosing to pretend the awkward intrusion had never happened, unwound one leg from around Blaine's waist and kicked the door shut, using the tip of his shoe to click the lock into place. "Yes, oh god, Blaine, harder. _Harder_," he purred, and Blaine complied. He rolled his hips against Kurt's before pulling out and slamming back in again, eliciting a long moan from the soprano. Kurt was a dirty, dirty boy who liked it as rough as possible, Blaine thought happily as he continued violating him, and that was really fucking hot.

"You little slut," he murmured, wrapping his hand around Kurt's length, smearing precum all over the head with his thumb. He laughed a throaty giggle as he continued. "You dirty little whore. You like this, don't you?"

Kurt pouted as Blaine's hands continued to work him. "I'm _your_ dirty little whore."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a small kiss that was quite chaste, considering what the rest of their bodies were doing. "And you know I'm a slut for you, too," he murmured, breaking the tiny kiss just slightly. "Now are you going to come for me?"

Kurt shrugged, although he sure as hell knew he was just about to that point. "Maybe if you tell me to...," he trailed off.

Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip and growled, "Come, Kurt."

And of course, Kurt did as he was told - as if he could resist anything that sexy boy told him to do. Blaine's name fell from his lips in some combination of a moan and a scream as he reached his climax. As usual, watching Kurt hit this point was too overwhelming for Blaine, and it wasn't long before he followed suit, screaming Kurt's name as he came inside him.

He collapsed against Kurt's chest, sweaty skin on sweaty skin as they inhaled the scent of each other, trying to catch their breaths. Blaine felt immobile for the longest time; when he finally remembered how to move his arms and legs, he gently pulled out of Kurt and reached over for a washcloth that sat on the other side of the sink. Wetting it down, he gently wiped the two of them off and leaned his forehead against Kurt's, looking into his beautiful eyes that always seemed to change colors - right now, they were something like a bluish-gray.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine whispered, taking the other boy's chin in his hand and pulling his face up. "Inside and out. I hope you know that."

Kurt smiled - Blaine noticed, as usual, the way his right eye squinted just a little bit more than his left as his lips curved upwards. "I could say the same for you," he said softly, taking Blaine's hand and bringing it to his chest, over his heart which was just starting to slow down and beat at a pace that could be considered normal.

Blaine probably would have melted right then and there if it were physically possible. Instead, he leaned in closer to Kurt and kissed him gently. There was nothing sexual at all about this - in fact, if they had been wearing clothes, it would have been completely innocent. All the while, he kept his hand over Kurt's heart, feeling it beat into his palm. He smiled to himself, knowing that this beautiful boy's heart was the best gift he ever could have asked for. And Kurt didn't even know it. He would never know just how lucky Blaine was because of him, because Blaine would never be able to put it into words. All that mattered was that he had his Kurt. That was the most important thing in the world to him right now.

* * *

**I heart reviews.**


End file.
